Random Fanfic that Rox My Earmuffs
by SuperNovaNess
Summary: My friend and I roleplayed this, then I wrote it...it's pretty funny...
1. This is the first chapterRead it first

Adara Black, her brother Sirius, her best friend Noelle, and Remus Lupin, whom she'd liked since the first year, were all sitting in the library around a table.  
  
"Hi," Noelle said, just to have something to say. Of course, just to make this story more interesting, she'd liked Sirius since the second year...like practically every other girl at Hogwarts, except for the exceptions of those who'd liked him since first year. But Noelle actually knew Sirius, unlike the rest of his fans.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Lupin asked, staring around the practically silent table.  
  
"Dunno..." replied Sirius.  
  
"Go away, Sirius," snapped Adara suddenly.  
  
"No!" said Sirius and Noelle at the same time. Noelle shot Adara an angry look. Adara KNEW she liked Sirius...why'd she hafta be so mean?  
  
"Why not?" complained Adara.  
  
"Cuz he's KEWL," Noelle explained.  
  
"Don't make me tell Moony who you fancy..." threatened Sirius.  
  
"DON'T," exclaimed Adara.  
  
"DO," exclaimed Noelle.  
  
Sirius laughed, while, of course, still looking totally hot and cool.  
  
"Who is it?" pestered Lupin.  
  
"SIRIUS, NO!!!" shouted Adara, causing the evil librarian to "Shush" her, and many other random people turned around to look.  
  
"His first name begins with 'R'..." taunted Sirius.  
  
"NO!" pleaded Adara.  
  
"And his last name begins with 'L'..." Noelle told Lupin.  
  
"STUFF IT YOU TWO!!" shouted Adara, except in a whisper-y voice.  
  
"R...L..." pondered Remus. "Ryan...Luis?"  
  
"No, fool!" said Noelle. "Guess again!"  
  
"Maybe I should just tell you..." sighed Adara.  
  
"No, that ruins all the fun!!"  
  
"Richard...Latrix?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be smart, Moony?" inquired Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I got it!! Random Littlekid!"  
  
Adara, who was about to say "Just get it over with!" was surprised by this really weird response and instead said, "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Um...Remus...Lupin...hey, that's me!"  
  
Sirius started laughing uncontrollably, yet still looked hot beyond all possible belief.  
  
"Wait, you like ME?" asked Lupin.  
  
Adara cursed under her breath and said, "Is that a trick question?"  
  
At this point, Sirius fell down to the ground from his uncontrollable laughter, and yet, needless to say, still looked hot.  
  
"Wait..." Lupin said, with the air of somebody slowly figuring something out. "If you like me...and I've liked you since the first year...then we should totally go out!"  
  
Noelle started laughing, just because Remus is such an idiot, but Sirius abruptly stopped his laughter and sat up.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"YES!!" said Adara. "I mean...that's cool..."  
  
"Sirius," explained Noelle in a soothing voice. "They're both idiots! They're perfect for each other!"  
  
"Just like us!" said Sirius suddenly.  
  
"What? We're both idiots?" Noelle was taken aback.  
  
"Yeah! I mean...no...wait!" Sirius turned to Remus and asked, "WHY do you like Adara?? I've spent most of my life trying to get rid of her!"  
  
"Why does Adara like LUPIN?" asked Noelle, a bit disgustidly, before Lupin could respond.  
  
"Because...I dunno...um...he's...a werewolf?"  
  
"SHH!" said Lupin. "Who told you about that??" He glared at Sirius.  
  
"That was a secret?"  
  
"No, Sirius, I want ALL my friends' sisters and their friends to know I'm a werewolf!"  
  
"Oh...sorry, mate." Sirius paused before asking again, "WHY do you like my sister???"  
  
"Um...cuz she's NOT a werewolf?"  
  
"How do YOU know she's not a werewolf?" questioned Noelle. "STALKER!"  
  
Lupin blushed, leading Noelle to exclaim, "I KNEW IT!"  
  
"You stalk my sister!?!?" said Sirius, obviously disgusted. He punched Lupin.  
  
Adara punched Sirius and Noelle.  
  
Noelle punched Adara, then Lupin...then Lupin again...  
  
Lupin punched Sirius...neither of the guys punched girls...  
  
Lupin died then. Noelle cheered, but Adara got all sad and cried. Conveniently, her tears happened to have bring-back-to-life powers. So, Lupin came back to life and Adara kissed him on the lips, causing him to die again...figuratively, of course.  
  
Then, Lupin sat down, and Adara turned to Noelle, saying, "So...who do YOU like, Noelle?" She smiled mischeviously.  
  
"YOU already know, so I'm not gonna tell you."  
  
"Who?" Sirius was interested now.  
  
"No, I'm not telling," Noelle said, shaking her head.  
  
"But I am!" Adara said.  
  
"No! I only told HIM the first initial of the last name of the guy you like!"  
  
"It's--"  
  
"So, how's the weather?" Noelle abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"It's dead," said Lupin absentmindidly.  
  
"Oook..."  
  
Sirius just stood there, looking hot. Finally, Noelle couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Sirius...you're so freaking hot!"  
  
"I know," said Sirius, taken aback.  
  
"Let's go make fun of James!!!" Adara suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed.  
  
The group walked over to James, who was conveniently standing outside the door of the library, doing jinxes on a cardboard cut out of Snape.  
  
"Hey, Prongs," said Sirius.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Any luck with Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm too much of an idiot."  
  
"Duh," everyone else said.  
  
"Even LUPIN has a girlfriend before you," Noelle teased.  
  
"What?!?! Since when??"  
  
Sirius mumbled a mix of curses and jinxes under his breath at Lupin.  
  
"About three minutes ago," replied Lupin.  
  
Noelle pointed and laughed at James.  
  
"He's going out with ADARA," Sirius said.  
  
"What?? What kinda idiot would--I mean..."  
  
"Hey!" said Adara, hitting James in the arm.  
  
Noelle now laughed at them all...she laughs a lot...  
  
"Shut up, Noelle," said James.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because it's not like you have a boyfri--" James stopped and looked at Sirius.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everbody, I hafta go...I'm sorry," said Noelle.  
  
"Aw," said Sirius. Noelle bent over and kissed him on the lips before retreating to the Ravenclaw tower. 


	2. Chapter Numper TWO!

The next weekend, the same group sat around the same library table, listening to the same silence.  
  
Sirius, of course, was looking hot. Noelle smiled. Adara noticed this and rolled her eyes. Noelle noticed Adara's eye-rolling and said, "Hey, shut up! Look who YOU like!" She pointed at Remus.  
  
Remus was looking kind of cute, but not even half as hot as Sirius.  
  
Adara looked out the window. Remus looked out the other window to see what she was looking at, but nothing was there. Sirius continued to look hot, and Noelle continued to smile. Adara threw a book at her head.  
  
"What was that for? Aren't I allowed to SMILE??"  
  
"Not at Sirius!"  
  
"Why NOT??"  
  
"Cuz he's a stupid GIT!"  
  
"Not as stupid as Lupin!"  
  
"Hey!" Lupin suddenly realized he'd been insulted.  
  
Adara jinxed Noelle.  
  
"Hey!! That's not polite!" said Sirius.  
  
Noelle stabbed Adara.  
  
"No, it's not," she agreed.  
  
Adara threw muffins at Noelle's head, and pulled the knife out of her stomach and was all better.  
  
"NO!! NOT THE MUFFINS!!!" screamed Noelle.  
  
Sirius glared at Adara, but still looked extrememly hot.  
  
Then Adara and Sirius got into a fight about who stole Adara's last muffin. Noelle told them to shut up, but they were too angry at each other.  
  
Until, of course, Noelle said "please". Then Sirius got all quiet and everybody was happy.  
  
Noelle smiled at Sirius, and he smiled back, making them even happier.  
  
"You make me sick!" Adara told them.  
  
"Thanks," said Sirius.  
  
Remus, tired of the lack of attention, tried his best to look hot, but failed and instead ended up looking kind of cute. Adara smiled at him, and he smiled back. Sirius smacked Lupin in the head.  
  
"So now what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I dunno...how about we ...tease somebody?" Noelle suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" everybody agreed.  
  
"Wormtail...or James..." Noelle said thoughtfully.  
  
"How about Snape?" Sirius said.  
  
"That's the best idea you've ever had!" Adara said.  
  
Lupin suddenly remembered that he was a prefect. "Shut up, conscious," he muttered.  
  
Adara giggled. "I love it when he talks to himself."  
  
"Me too," Lupin said. "No you don't! Yes I do."  
  
Noelle slowly backed away, while Sirius rolled his eyes but, naturally, still looked hot.  
  
"That is one weird, weird kid," Noelle commented.  
  
"I know," Adara said dreamily. To this Noelle responded by giving a cough that sounded oddly enough like "freak".  
  
Sirius was confused. "Wait...are you talking to me or Moony?"  
  
"Adara."  
  
"Yes?" Adara responded, aparantly not having listened to the conversation.  
  
"You're a freak..."  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
"Not Sirius, though. He's cool."  
  
"Why, thank you," Sirius replied.  
  
"Arrogant little fool," muttered Adara.  
  
"Me??" said Noelle incredulously.  
  
"No, Sirius!"  
  
"Hey! I am NOT little!" said Sirius. But he wasn't really sure why he was defending himself, because, by now, everybody was VERY confused.  
  
"He rocks my earmuffs!" Noelle said defensively.  
  
"Stuff it!" said Adara.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"MAKE ME!!"  
  
"Where's Prongs?" asked Sirius, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hi," said Lupin, realizing he hadn't spoken for quite some time. Of course, nobody else had noticed...  
  
Lupin did a dance.  
  
"Hahaha...no," said Sirius, causing Adara to mutter curses and hexes under her breath...or, then again, maybe she just felt like muttering curses and hexes under her breath. But whatever the cause, she still made Noelle think that she wasn't nice. Lupin was offended at first, because he thought Adara was cursing him off. It made Sirius think she was threatening him, though, so he said, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you too, Adara," Sirius said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes...while still looking hot (just hadta remind you of that, I hadn't said it for a while...).  
  
"YAY," said Lupin suddenly.  
  
"You make me wonder, Moony," Sirius sighed.  
  
"Me too..." responded Lupin. This puzzled Sirius, but he most definetly still looked hot.  
  
Noelle smiled at Sirius, and he smiled back...and then Adara ruined it all by biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.  
  
Noelle barely had time to be angry at Adara, though, because Sirius was leaning closer. Her heart sped up. Adara wanted to hit Noelle, and Noelle wanted to hit Adara, but technically, neither of them knew that because they didn't say anything.  
  
"JUST KISS ALREADY!!" exclaimed Adara.  
  
So, they kissed, and Adara cried from laughing...what a jerk, I mean, she likes Lupin...but that's totally not the point.  
  
After a while they stop kissing, because it's been several minutes and, as they are in ther library, several people are around.  
  
Noelle and Sirius both sit there smiling for a bit, until Noelle looked at Adara with a look that clearly said, "When are you gonna kiss Lupin, fool?? Are you just gonna sit there forever?? Geesh!"  
  
So, Adara kissed Lupin...and everybody was happy. Especially Noelle, who couldn't stop laughing. Sirius was even able to restrain himself from strangling Lupin. Noelle couldn't breath from the laughter now. Sirius started to count backwards from ten, Lupin couldn't count, and Adara was too preoccupied to really be thinking about it, but she did wish that Sirius wasn't so overprotective. At this time, Adara and Sirius went through a series of telepathic insults that went something like:  
  
Adara: "I wish you weren't so overprotective."  
  
Sirius: "I'm not overprotective!"  
  
Adara: "STUFF IT!!"  
  
Then Sirius said out loud, "Are you two done YET?"  
  
"Seriously!" agreed Noelle. "You're making Sirius go insane!"  
  
Sirius was looking extremely hot still, but angry.  
  
Noelle patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You'll live. It's just MOONY! Hopefully, next time they make out you won't be standing her watching!"  
  
"Hopefully there won't BE a next time!" said Sirius, accompanied by an evil laugh.  
  
"If you have any luck at all..." agreed Noelle.  
  
Sirius couldn't take it any more. "WILL YOU TWO STOP?!?!"  
  
Finally, Adara stopped kissing Remus, to prevent Sirius from going completely insane and pulling a James on them (hexing everything in sight).  
  
"That was fun!" Adara said.  
  
"You know, I CAN HEAR YOU!!" said Sirius.  
  
"So?"  
  
Sirius started counting backward from a thousand, but Noelle said, "Better make it a billion."  
  
"Good idea," Sirius agreed.  
  
Adara suddenly looked at the clock. "BLIMEY!! IT'S MIDNIGHT!!"  
  
Now the library was completely deserted and all the lights were out...you'd really think they'd notice things like this before midnight, but hey...  
  
"Wow! We're out WAY past curfew!" Noelle commented.  
  
Sirius cursed and Adara said, "Filch is gonna KILL us!!!"  
  
"Yeah, he will," agreed Moony, who'd never broken curfew before. "If only we had James's invisibility cloak!"  
  
"We've gotta get back to the common room FAST!" said Sirius.  
  
"How, Smart One?" asked Adara nastily.  
  
"THESTRALS!!" said Noelle suddenly.  
  
"Yes!" agreed Sirius. (Everybody was agreeing surprisingly well this night...)  
  
"This shall be interesting..." giggled Adara.  
  
"Why?" asked Noelle. She grabbed Adara's hand, pricked it with a needle, and stuck the bloody finger out the window.  
  
"NO!!" sobbed Lupin.  
  
"You know, that does hurt," said Adara.  
  
"Shut up, Moony, it's just her finger."  
  
"Relax," said Adara.  
  
"Me? I'm very much relaxed," said Noelle.  
  
"No, Remus!" replied Adara.  
  
Then Noelle pointed at the thestral by the window, licking the blood off Adara's finger. She pulled it back inside.  
  
"I'm relaxed," said Remus, obviously a nervous wreck.  
  
Adara kissed him in an attempt to relax him, which worked...kinda.  
  
"Not again!" moaned Sirius.  
  
"Oh my gosh," mumbled Noelle.  
  
"Let's just leave them."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Sirius climed onto the thestral's back, and Noelle climed on behind him and held on to his waist.  
  
Lupin and Adara were too busy to notice any of this, so Noelle just mumbled to the thestral, "Take us to the common room!" and they were off.  
  
"Isn't it convenient how we can both see thestrals?" asked Noelle.  
  
"Yeah...who did you see die?"  
  
"My twin sister...when I was like, just born...I didn't even realize I was seeing her die, but it turns out I did."  
  
"That sucks..."  
  
"Yeah...who'd you see die?"  
  
"My uncle...my dad killed him."  
  
"Oh...that REALLY stinks!"  
  
Back in the common room...  
  
Lupin and Adara were very happy and such...I could elaborate, but just then, Filch came in.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Remus and Adara stopped kissing. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What are you brats doing in the library?!?!"  
  
Noelle could hear Filch's piercing scream from far away. "Haha, they got caught!"  
  
"Well, it appears we were making out until you rudely interrupted!"  
  
"Oh...O.K. then," Filch said, and left.  
  
"Wait..." said Noelle. "It sounds like they didn't even get in trouble!" They were straining to hear Filch's scream of triumph from putting people in detention.  
  
"NOT FAIR!" said Noelle.  
  
"That's weird," agreed Sirius.  
  
"That was easy," said Adara.  
  
"Sirius?" said Noelle. They were now nearing the part of the castle where the House towers were.  
  
"Yeah?" responded Sirius.  
  
"Are we going to the Ravenclaw common room or the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"I never thought of that..."  
  
"Me neither..." said Noelle thoughtfully. "Hey, wanna go to the Astronomy tower and hang out for a bit? Filch is too scared to see if anybody's up there."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey, thestral dude, change of plans. Take us to the Astronomy tower instead, please. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," the thestral said.  
  
"You can TALK??" Sirius and Noelle said at the same time.  
  
"No, I mean...er...darn it!"  
  
Sirius was shocked and Noelle laughed, then said, "You'd think we'd be at the Astronomy tower by now..."  
  
Just then, the thestral stopped byt the half-wall at the top of the Astronomy tower.  
  
"Convenient," Noelle said as Sirius got off and then helped her off. "Thanks, Mr. Thestral!"  
  
"Bye!" said Sirius.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the library...  
  
"So..." said Remus.  
  
"This is awkward," commented Adara.  
  
Lupin cursed Filch and Adara said, "So now what?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"Sirius is gonna kill you..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I apologize for him."  
  
"It's O.K. I'll live."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lupin was happy, but he still wished that Filch was dead. Suddenly, Filch appeared in a thought bubble above Remus's head.  
  
"I let you off...so you can sit around and TALK??" said the thought bubble Filch.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so," replied Remus.  
  
"What?" Adara was confused.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Astronomy tower...  
  
Noelle sat on the half-wall surrounding the top of the tower. Sirius sat behind her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were both happy.  
  
"Why are you so quiet, Sirius?" asked Noelle.  
  
Sirius was nervous, but he said, "Er...no reason."  
  
"What is it? You can tell me."  
  
"Er...well...I've...kind of...liked you since the third year."  
  
"Well...I've liked you since second year," Noelle admitted embarrassedly.  
  
"That's convenient," commented Sirius.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Back in the library...again...  
  
"We should head back to the common room," Adara suggested.  
  
"Yeah...but how? I can't see thestrals....and if Filch catches us again..."  
  
"We could walk, I suppose..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Adara followed Lupin towards the door. They headed towards Gryffindor tower, but Remus slowed down to walk by Adara. Her heart starts beating faster while he hesitates, then holds her hand. They smile at each other, and Adara feels like she might melt. He moves closer to each other, and her heart starts beating in double-time...like those corny Tae-Bo videos...  
  
Then, of course, they kissed. Again.  
  
Back in the Astronomy tower...  
  
Noelle was tired of waiting. She finally just leaned over and kissed Sirius...on the lips, of course. And everybody was happy...except for you, cuz now you hafta wait for me and my friend to roleplay the third chapter before I can post more of this awesome story!! Meanwhile, please review! 


End file.
